I Never Get What I Want So I Want You
by lilangelmia
Summary: Claire is the type of girl who never gets what she wants. Now she wants the boy who is wanted by every girl. Can she succeed in stealing his attention by dating his best friend?
1. Stuck On Him

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Claire and the plot or any other characters you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

"Claire, Claire!" I looked over to find the source of my name being called and I spotted James Potter waving me over.

"Hey James." I smiled as I sat down in front of him and he smiled back.

"Hey Claire." My heart skipped a beat as I heard his voice say my name.

"Hey Sirius, Remus, Peter." I acknowleged the rest of the Marauders and pulled a plate of food to me.

"Woah, slow down there Reese." Sirius placed his hand overtop of mine and I tried to swallow the food in my mouth which was hard to do as my throat was dry as a log.

"S'rry." I mumbled, a blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

"So..." James said trying to start a conversation.

"So Prongs?" Remus asked looking over the top of his book that was propped up by the syrup bottle.

"Yes Prongs, something important you need to tell us?" Sirius asked removing his hand from mine and placing it in his lap.

"No, no, I was just wondering if you lot had dates to the next Hogsmeade trip yet?" He picked up his fork that had a piece of pancake stuck to it and stuck it in his mouth.

"Good question there Prongs, but as a matter of fact I do." Sirius replied beaming, there was Sirius for you. He always had a date.

"Who?" Inquired James dropping his fork back onto his plate which made a loud clanging noise.

"Sheesh Potter, keep it down!" Lily Evans moaned from the end of the table. Of course no one payed any attention.

"Lelia Graves, you know the one from Ravenclaw." He replied running a stray hand through his sleek brown hair.I sighed and James looked up at me, giving me a quizzical look.

"Claire--"

"Oh look at the time! It's time for class!" I dropped my arm and scrambled out of the Great Hall.

"She wasn't even wearing a watch." Sirius exclaimed.

"I know mate, I know."

* * *

I entered the Charms classroom with the rest of the Marauders trailing behind me. I was really the only girl allowed to actually hang out with the Marauders _all_ the time. Practically my best friends were guys, but who said I minded? James and I sat at a table in the back of the classroom as that was the best part to pass notes. Sirius and Remus sat at the table next to ours and Peter sat at the table on the other side.

_James: Claire what was up with you back there?_

_Claire: Nothing, what are you talking about?_

_James: Well you took off pretty fast._

_Claire: I didn't want to be late._

_James: When have you ever cared about being late before?_

_Claire: I--_I was about to write my reply to James' question when another piece of folded paper landed in front of me with my name written on it.

_Sirius: What are you guys talking about?_

_Claire: Nothing much, why?_

_S: No reason, this lesson is so boring we did shielding spells last year._

_C: I know, Remus seems interested though._

_S: Is he ever not?_

I let out a small chuckle and looked over to Sirius' table. He looked up and just winked at me. I nearly melted. James pushed a note over Sirius' and I looked down to read it.

_James: Hello? You haven't answered me._

_Claire: Sorry, what were we talking about?_

_J: I don't remember... oh well._

_C: All right, this lesson seems to be going on forever!_

_J: I know..._I looked up at the Professor and wished for the time to speed up.

_Claire: How many more minutes left?_

_Sirius: Like ten._

_C: Ten!! That's too long!_

_S: Tell me about it!_

_C: Well I better pay attention, and you better too!_

_S: Yeah, sure._I chuckled and pocketed Sirius' note and scribbled another note to James.

_Claire: Just ten more minutes!_

_James: Yes and then we are free for the weekend which by the way is Hogsmeade._

_C: I know..._

_J__: Have a date yet?_

_C: No._

_J: Has anyone asked you?_

_C: Well yes, Jordan Martinez from Ravenclaw and Jake Marquez from Hufflepuff and..._

_J: No need to carry on, why didn't you say yes to any of them._

_C: I don't know. I have to pay attention for atleast the last five minutes of class okay?_

_J: Okay..._I looked back up to the front of the room and tried to pay attention for the last minutes of class but it was no use, it was stuck on something else. Sirius.


	2. Poor Lad, He's Smitten

"Evans!" The red-haired girl looked up from the book she was reading by the fire and gave me a strange look.

"What do you want Reese? Come to humilate me some more?" Lily hissed through clenched teeth. Oops, I forgot, the only time I talk to this girl is when I'm teasing her.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something." With the realisation I had just made I quickly looked to the boys dorm stairs.

"Don't worry, your little friends are all out on the Quidditch pitch." She rolled her emerald eyes and looked back down at her book. "Continue."

"You don't like James, do you?" I sat in the chair across from her and crossed my legs confidently. James' arrogant ego had kind of rubbed off on me or maybe I was always arrogant? Anywho, I focused my attention on the green eyed girl and hoped.

"Potter?!" She spluttered, "Are you kidding me, I would never like that arrogant, egotistic, pompous--"

"I get the point." I snickered, rolling my eyes at her heated face.

"Why?" She asked snapping her book shut and clasping her hands ontop of her closed book as a shrink would do.

"What are you my shrink?" I asked glaring at her, I hated nosy people.

"I was just wondering." She shot back. Jeez, this girl was a spit fire.

"Well, it's none of your business!" I stood up and glared daggers at her as I made my way to the entrance of the common room.

"Whatever Reese." Lily picked up her book and silently made her way up the girls dorm stairs.

"Mental that one." I replied to the empty common room before stepping out through the portrait hole to find my friends.

* * *

"Okay James, I'm going to release the snitch now." Remus' voice rang out through the night's sky as I made my way over to the Quidditch pitch.

"Ready?" Sirius' voice asked. My stomach did flip flops.

"Just do it." James called out. I watched Remus open his hand and before it disappeared I saw the glint of gold of the Snitch."Got it, what's the time?" James called out again, flying in circles around the pitch, hand closed in a fist.

"Eleven seconds. Great timing Prongs!" Remus exclaimed. A shrill clapping and giggling pierced the air as Peter began jumping up and down in the Quidditch stands.

"Mate, how bout we call it a night before Peter wets himself from excitement." Sirius said, a disgusted look on his face as he watched Peter still jumping up and down.

" 'Ello boys." I called out, finally making my presence known.

"Hey Claire!" James touched back onto the ground and came walking up to me. I looked over his shoulder at Sirius who was looking up at the stars. I had to start my plan. I wrapped my arms around James' neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek."Well, I'm happy to see you too." He replied slipping his arms around my waist. I slithered my eyes over his shoulder once again to see Sirius studying his fingernails.

"Come on guys, it's almost curfew." Remus began packing up the Quidditch supplies and with James' arm still around my waist we began to make our way back to the castle.

I took a sip of my pumpkin juice as we all sat in front of the fire in the deserted common room. I was positioned between James' knees while his back was against the couch. Sirius sat on one side of us while Remus and Peter were on the other.

"Hogsmeade tomorrow." I said, breaking the silence.

"Did you get a date yet Reese?" Sirius asked turning his handsome face to look at me.

"No..." I trailed off, turning my own head to look at James. "How bout it Potter, you and me in Hogsmeade?"James stared at me for a minute before answering.

"Sure."

"Does that answer your question Black?" Sirius nodded looking back to the fire. My plan was working perfectly.

* * *

I groaned as the sunshine hit my closed eyelids. "Evans!" I yelled throwing a pillow at the girl standing by the window.

"What?! Are you trying to make me deaf!?" The red-haired girl picked the pillow of the floor and dropped it on my head.

"Maybe that's why you don't listen to me everytime I tell you not to open the shades this early in the morning!" I snapped sitting up, rubbing my sleep filled eyes.

"You don't need to sleep into lunchtime every weekend!" She went back to looking out the window at the Hogwarts ground.

"Yes I do, its called beauty sleep! Maybe you should learn about it, because you could sure use some!"I ran to the bathroom, quickly shutting it, when I heard a loud thump hit the door as Lily Evans threw a pillow at the door. This is how I woke up _every_ weekend morning, by that annoying Evans. Just because I pick on her doesn't mean she has to retaliate! Goodness! I change into the clothes I'm going to wear to Hogsmeade. I put on a blue shirt that says., _Watch your step, you might just fall for me._ I then pull on light blue faded jeans. Ready. I bounce down the stairs to meet the boys, surprised that they're already up.

"What has you four up so early?" I ask walking over to them.

"Hogsmeade of course!" James exclaimed hopping up to meet me. "Lets go." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the common room. Once outside Sirius told us that he had to leave to go meet Lelia."Poor lad, he's smitten." I gave a side-look at James before ignoring his comment and pulling him down the staircase. All the while thinking that soon Sirius would be all mine.


End file.
